


Il soggetto della paura

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ero sulla soglia di casa, osservando assorta il desolato paesaggio di Godric’s Hollow. Non erano molti coloro che ancora osavano uscire di casa, a meno che non vi fosse qualche ragione impellente, di conseguenza il vuoto di quella cittadina diveniva sempre più imperversante, quasi si fosse trasformata in una città fantasma.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Il soggetto della paura

** Il Soggetto Della Paura **

Era cambiato il vento.

Quand’ero bambina Petunia mi leggeva sempre il romanzo di Pamela Lyndon Travers, ‘Mary Poppins’, e avevo sviluppato un’insana voglia che il vento non cambiasse mai, in quanto v’era in me la convinzione che al suo mutare di rotta, qualcuno se ne sarebbe presto andato.

E quella mesta sensazione di cambiamento, era ancora viva in me, a quasi quindici anni di distanza.

Ero sulla soglia di casa, osservando assorta il desolato paesaggio di Godric’s Hollow. Non erano molti coloro che ancora osavano uscire di casa, a meno che non vi fosse qualche ragione impellente, di conseguenza il vuoto di quella cittadina diveniva sempre più imperversante, quasi si fosse trasformata in una città fantasma.

E del resto, ogni angolo dell’Inghilterra in quel periodo non era abitato da altri che da fantasmi, da ombre vane che strisciavano rasente i muri, tentando d’apparire invisibili agli occhi di quel mostro.

Voldemort stava rubando la vita in ogni cosa che la sua mano osasse toccare, e i segni di quella muta prigionia si vedevano negli occhi della gente, vacui e spenti, come se ogni ragione per cui svegliarsi la mattina fosse stata data brutalmente alle fiamme della paura.

Tornai dentro casa, non riuscendo a trattenere un sospiro. Mi sedetti al tavolo della cucina, accanto ad un James che appariva ogni giorno più pensieroso. Misi la mia mano sulla sua, cercando di trasmettere quel calore che ognuno di noi sembrava aver perso da ormai troppo tempo. Lui alzò lo sguardo appena per un secondo, posando i suoi occhi nei miei, dopodiché tornò alle sue elucubrazioni, come se fra noi non ci fosse nulla da dire.

“James...” mormorai, esprimendo nella semplicità di quel nome una disperazione quasi disarmante, e fui certa che lui la colse.

Mi rivolse un timido sorriso, e si azzardò ad accarezzarmi lievemente una guancia.

“Cosa c’è, Lily?” mi domandò, tentando di dissimulare quell’ansia che ormai era diventata parte integrante di lui. Non si era ancora arreso al fatto che eravamo una famiglia, e che volente o nolente io ero parte di quell’ansia, ero parte di qualsiasi sventura stesse per abbattersi su di noi. Eppure non riuscivo a biasimarlo. Fossi stata nella sua situazione, avrei cercato anch’io di proteggerlo dalla realtà, come se fosse semplicemente un bambino di cui avere cura e non l’uomo che avevo sposato, l’uomo che amavo.

Mio malgrado, gli sorrisi anch’io.

“Mi domandavo solo cosa pensassi James. Ma del resto è una domanda abbastanza sciocca, ti pare?” lui mi fissò con aria interrogativa, ed io mi affrettai a spiegare. “Quanto ci ha detto Silente... siamo in pericolo, James, è inutile negarlo” gli dissi, alzando lievemente un sopracciglio. Mio marito si limitò a sospirare, stringendomi forte una mano.

“Io dovrei essere in grado di fare qualcosa, Lily. Di proteggere te, di proteggere Harry. E invece che cosa sto facendo di realmente utile? Mi rintano in casa mia come un animale in gabbia, e demando le responsabilità della nostra salvezza ad altri. Cerca di capire come mi sento... è come se fossi meno uomo in questa situazione” io assunsi un’espressione seria e vagamente formale.

“Sei la prova vivente di tutto ciò che si sbaglia in una guerra. Non devi dimostrare di essere un uomo, James. Solo di amare così tanto da essere capace di superare pregiudizi e aspettative, di mettere da parte l’orgoglio e permettere a coloro che amano te di aiutarti” gli spiegai, con aria grave. Lui non riuscì a trattenere l’ennesimo sospiro.

“Remus ha ragione. Sei tu che porti i pantaloni in questa famiglia” io scoppiai a ridere, immaginando il viso del licantropo irridente nel dire a James una cosa del genere, e gli scompigliai affettuosamente i capelli.

“Ancora ne dubitavi?” mormorai, con voce dolce. Ci voltammo simultaneamente a guardare Harry, che seduto sul pavimento giocava beato, ignaro del pericolo che incombeva su di noi.

Sapevamo che quel piacevole scorcio familiare poteva essere uno degli ultimi prima del sopraggiungere della catastrofe, e prendemmo la tacita decisione di non concedere a nessun mesto pensiero di rovinare ciò che avevamo così faticosamente costruito.

Avevamo ancora la facoltà di essere la famiglia Potter, e nessuno avrebbe rovinato quella magica illusione che avvolgeva il focolare domestico.

Almeno, non ancora.

******

“Sta arrivando”

Quello che mi spaventò maggiormente, non furono le parole di James. Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo, che in qualche modo ci avrebbe trovati.

Strinsi i pugni e mi maledissi, perché in quei due miserevoli termini appena sussurrati, ebbi la conferma di ciò che avevo sempre pensato: volevamo tutti bene a Peter, ma vi era in lui qualcosa di profondamente inquietante.

Eppure quello che mi lasciò quasi basita, quello che mi rubò ogni certezza e ogni speranza, fu il tono che James aveva usato.

Era arreso, sconfitto, come se qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta quella notte, avrebbe significato la fine di un’epoca, la fine della felicità che avevamo, la fine del mondo così come lo conoscevamo.

Poi capii. Era la _nostra_ fine a cui il mio uomo si era dichiarato sconfitto. Era pronto a morire, e a farlo a testa alta così come avrebbe sempre voluto.

“Lily... se stanotte qualcosa dovesse...” cominciò, ma io non lo lasciai concludere.

“No! No, James, non ti permetterò di lasciarti andare a qualche folle discorso di commiato. Non con me, non adesso. Voglio solo che tu mi dica che andrà tutto bene, che insieme siamo forti, che abbiamo lottato per ottenere tutto quello che abbiamo oggi e che nessuno sarà in grado di portarcelo via! È solo di questo che ho bisogno adesso” gridai, incurante delle fitte penetranti alla testa. Presi Harry in braccio per portarlo di sopra, come se l’ennesimo strato di mattonelle e cemento potesse in qualche modo essere utile a salvarlo. Nel voltarmi, urtai lo specchio alle mie spalle, che cadendo andò in frantumi. In quelle minuscole parti, vidi il riflesso di quello che stava accadendo. Vidi il mio volto diviso, spezzato, rigato, ferito. Vidi quello che ci stava accadendo, e vidi quelle parti di vetro tanto infime che non si sentivano più in grado di riflettere la realtà circostante. Non avevano più la possibilità di scorgere chiarezza intorno, e nemmeno io mi sentivo in grado di farlo.

In quello specchio infranto insomma, vidi che non era necessario fuggire, che non servivano le scuse e le menzogne che andavo cercando. Avevo solo bisogno di trovare per l’ultima volta quella parte dentro di me che mi aveva sempre convinta delle mie possibilità, non solo quella di sopravvivere. Ma anche quella di andare incontro alla fine senza rimpianti.

Mi accasciai su una sedia. James si sedette di fronte a me, mettendomi una mano sulla spalla. Come pochi giorni prima avevo fatto con lui, ora cercava di ridarmi quello stesso calore, quello che stava inesorabilmente scivolando via da me solo perché sentivo di non avere abbastanza forze per trattenerlo.

“Potrei dirti ciò che vuoi, amore mio. Ma sappiamo entrambi che non sarebbe onesto da parte mia farlo. Non nego che vi siano speranze, tutte quelle che desideri, ma... siamo a un punto di non ritorno, ed io vorrei solo che io e te affrontassimo questa notte insieme, come se non avessimo nulla da perdere” mi disse con voce dolce, come se stesse consolando una bambina. Si era preso carico del mio compito, quello di consolare, quello di madre. Ero io che passavo le giornate trattandolo come se fosse un secondo figlio, mentre in quel momento mi rendevo conto di non essere più forte abbastanza da sostenere il peso di tutti e tre.

Aveva maledettamente ragione, per quanto mi costasse ammetterlo. Avremmo condiviso quella battaglia, che fosse o meno l’ultima, e ci saremmo resi conto insieme di quello che andava fatto solo nel momento in cui sarebbe accaduto.

Basta piani, basta progetti. Sarebbe stato come leggere la pagina di un libro consci che le successive erano ancora bianche, e che spettava a noi scriverle.

Quella notte, ogni secondo sarebbe stato vissuto in attesa di quello successivo, in attesa di quella che poteva essere la nostra gloria oppure la nostra tomba, ma quello non aveva importanza.

Saremmo rimasti in piedi fino alla fine, per Harry e per noi due, per quell’illusione ammaliante alla quale non eravamo pronti a rinunciare.

Guardai i miei due bambini con sguardo fiero, anche se ancora lievemente macchiato di un terrore che niente e nessuno mi avrebbero potuto togliere.

Quella notte mi resi conto di come il soggetto dei miei desideri e delle mie paure combaciassero in modo quasi disarmante. Erano loro due, Harry e James, con quegli sguardi giocosi che avevo il timore di perdere, che avrei voluto custodire per sempre.

Ma il fato non lasciò tempo alle mie elucubrazioni.

Un’esplosione. Un grido di donna. Una donna che avrei potuto essere io, che presto _sarei stata_ io. James mi guardò con solennità, e gettò uno sguardo ad Harry.

“Portalo di sopra” disse, seccamente. Io respirai a fondo ed annuì, come se fossi una soldatessa di un reggimento che quella notte avrebbe vissuto in trincea, lasciando il campo aperto al suo generale.

Prima di salire le scale fui fermata da James, che mi strinse il braccio con forza, quasi facendomi male. Mi voltai verso di lui, attendendo quelle che, ormai lo sapevo, sarebbero state le sue ultime parole.

“Le case bruciano, le persone muoiono Lily. Ma il vero amore è per sempre” mormorò con voce rotta, una voce che mi sembrò quasi non appartenergli. Lo strinsi in un veloce abbraccio che aveva il sapore di un addio e corsi di sopra, stringendo al petto Harry, la speranza di entrambi.

Lo adagiai nella culla e andai a chiudere la finestra.

Per un attimo fui colpita dal gelido vento ottobrino, che parve volermi portare con sé.

Ma sarei rimasta in quella casa, a vedere i miei ultimi attimi consumarsi nelle mani di Voldemort, perché io non sarei scappata.

Il vento era cambiato, ma non ero io ad andarmene.

Sarebbe stato _lui_ , e mi bastò guardare Harry in quegli occhi così simili ai miei per averne la certezza.

Le ultime parole di James prendevano vita oltre il vetro da cui stavo guardando.

Fuoco. Morte.

E io avrei donato a quegli ultimi atti l’amore che lui voleva, l’amore che gli sarebbe appartenuto per sempre.

Ero pronta a sussurrare il mio addio alla notte.


End file.
